


Your Color

by Satan_S3npai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, M/M, Portuguese, Shounen-ai, ereri, ptbr, soft, todos são adultos aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_S3npai/pseuds/Satan_S3npai
Summary: Levi é um famoso pintor antissocial que prefere seu solitário estúdio. Cansado e com seus últimos trabalhos sem serem vendidos, Ackerman se vê sem qualquer tipo de inspiração, até conhecer Eren.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager





	Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira postagem nesse site, mas espero que gostem :)

Embaixo de suas unhas haviam restos de tinta verde-água, azul e branca, não que ele não houvesse usado outras cores mas para a pintura dos olhos de um rapaz que ele escolheu pintar com suas mãos nuas, livres de todo e qualquer tecido. Somente suas mãos, pincéis, potes com água e a tela em si. Jogou suas chaves no bolso de sua jaqueta e se sentou em um dos bancos da praça logo após pegar seu chá na mesma cafeteria de sempre. Sua mão livre passou por sua nuca.

Não saiu de seu estúdio por quase três dias e, por mais que tivesse amado cada segundo se envolvendo com suas paletas de cores, telas de pintura e Spotify ilimitado, ele ainda era um ser humano e necessitava de luz solar, contato social e seu precioso chá. Apoiou o copo no banco a seu lado, procurou por seus bolsos seu celular de forma calma, talvez alguém o tivesse ligado durante o período em que se trancou do mundo para terminar sua mais nova obra-de-arte.

 **158 Chamadas Perdidas** \- Quatro Óculos.

 **79 Mensagens** \- Quatro Óculos.

 **3** **Ligações** **Perdidas** \- Jaeger.

Fez uma careta e deslizou o dedo sobre as notificações da colega de cabelos ruivos, apagando as mesmas de imediato. Mas aquelas últimas três notificações lhe chamaram a atenção. Levi veio a conhecer Eren a algumas longas noites atrás quando o jovem - acidentalmente, note a ironia - quase o fez perder um de seus quadros para uma taça de vinho que o mesmo segurava, Jaeger, em culpa, comprou o quadro mesmo assim. Aqueles haviam sido os dez mil dólares mais fáceis da carreira de Ackerman. Haviam trocado números para conversarem mais sobre a entrega do quadro e como a transação do dinheiro seria feita. Desbloqueou o aparelho e digitou o número de Jaeger. Enquanto a ligação ainda tocava o pintor terminou seu chá e jogou o copo no lixo que estava quase do outro lado da passagem de pessoas a sua frente.

ㅡ Alô? ㅡ A voz do outro lado perguntou de forma sonolenta. Levi semi cerrou os olhos. _Quem ainda_ _está_ _dormindo as 8 da_ _manhã_ _em uma sexta-feira?_

ㅡ Acorde Jaeger ㅡ Resmungou o moreno, se levantou do banco e começou sua caminhada pelo parque.

ㅡ Eu não estava...-

ㅡ Não quero saber ㅡ Levi o cortou de forma seca ㅡ Vai vir pegar seu quadro ou não?

ㅡ Tenho que pagar uma equipe pra isso? ㅡ A voz de Jaeger lhe pareceu brevemente distante, Levi ponderou o porquê.

ㅡ Obviamente, não trabalho pra você.

ㅡ ... ㅡ Uma risada pode ser ouvida do outro lado da linha ㅡ Estou indo.

• ◇ •

A porta foi puxada com força, o barulho de espalhou pelo interior do estúdio. Pincéis estavam espalhados pelo chão sujo de variadas cores de tinta de todas as obras já feitas por ele, potes de vidro cobriam as mesas ao lado das telas mal preenchidas por cores ou imaginação. Sua mais nova obra estava coberta e com certeza seria um grande sucesso, ele tinha certeza disso, mas também tinha absoluta certeza de que aquele quadro jamais poderia deixar seu estúdio.

A porta do local foi aberta uma segunda vez, Jaeger havia chegado. As palmas de Levi vieram a ficar estranhamente molhadas, tratou de limpa-las em sua calça antes de trocar um aperto de mãos com seu mais novo comprador.

ㅡ Então... ㅡ Começou o Jaeger ㅡ É aqui onde a mágica acontece.

Levi estava de costas, verificando os termos do contrato antes de permitir que seu comprador assinaria, era um costume revisar todo e qualquer contrato. O som de um lençol sendo lançado contra o chão fez os papéis em suas mãos caírem junto com uma caneta que segurava, seu corpo estremeceu com a visão de Jaeger encarando a pintura, incrédulo, admirado.

ㅡ O que pensa que está fazendo? ㅡ Atravessou o estúdio as pressas, mas era tarde, o rapaz já havia descoberto a inspiração para tal obra.

ㅡ Levi... Você... Eu...

ㅡ ... ㅡ Ackerman mordeu a língua. Colocaria fogo no quadro assim que pudesse ㅡ Foi algo momentâneo ㅡ Explicou ㅡ Eu estava a algum tempo sem qualquer tipo de inspiração e então... Você apareceu, me inspirou a voltar a tocar nos pincéis e tentar pintura com cores d'água mais uma vez, não ficou nada bom.

ㅡ Está brincando comigo? Está perfeito! ㅡ Exclamou com um sorriso ㅡ Espera... ㅡ O rapaz se virou para Ackerman ㅡ Isso é um tipo de cantada?

ㅡ Eu não sei... ㅡ Passou uma das mãos em sua nuca de forma envergonhada ㅡ Quer que seja uma?

ㅡ ... ㅡ O corpo do pintor foi puxado pelo rapaz. Seus lábios se colaram e em rápidos segundos um beijo se iniciou, cheio de sentimentos inexplorados e sem explicação imediata ㅡ Quero, quero muito.


End file.
